La Evolución de la Oscuridad
by Ryuuk
Summary: La Evolucion siempre ah estado presente en todo el universo, los animales, la gente, los Digimons todos evolucionan hasta la misma oscuridad... [Capitulo 1]


Hace muchos millones de años, en la tierra existieron unos seres llamados Dinosaurios quienes dominaban el mundo, sin embargo la tierra misma sufrió cambios y todos aquellos que no pudieron adaptarse murieron y se extinguieron. El hombre por otro lado, pudo adaptarse a muchos de estos cambios y sobrevivió sin embargo el mundo ah cambiado nuevamente con la presencia de esos seres increíbles llamados Digimons, será acaso capaz el ser humano de sobrevivir a este nuevo cambio o terminara por extinguirse como aquellos quienes no pudieron adaptarse?...

**Hola a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comenzar a leer este fanfic, soy totalmente Amateur y es la primera historia que hago y espero que les sea de su agrado, antes que nada tratare de situarlo en el espacio y tiempo para que sea mas fácil su comprensión, se ubica en el final del 02 digamos que aproximadamente unos 3 años después, pero antes del epilogo, no respetando el epilogo como tal, para poder hacer una historia ya que si supiéramos que va a pasar no seria realmente interesante. **

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, solo son tomados prestados para hacer una historia interesante (espero).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Evolución de la Oscuridad**

**_Capitulo 1: Un merecido descanso._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era un día viernes de el mes de junio, el ultimo día de clases para la mayoría de las estudiantes a nivel nacional en Japón, por lo que muchos festejaban ya que por fin se liberarían por dos largos meses de la escuela, pero no todos festejaban claro esta, había unos mas prudentes que se tomaban las cosas con mas calma precisamente dos chicos se encontraban encerrados en el cuarto de uno de ellos, el primero alocado eh imperativo en su infancia y que ahora sin embargo su semblante tranquilo, hacia dudar a cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido de niño que se trataba de la misma persona , el otro de ellos siempre había sido muy maduro desde muy chico, inteligente y curioso, cosa que en ocasiones terminaba por traerle muchos problemas, pero que siempre había podido superar con ayuda de sus amigos y su familia.

Taichi Yagami se encontraba en la casa de Koushiro Izumi recostado en la cama del último con un gesto de notorio aburrimiento cosa que tenia al segundo sin preocupación después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos de su amigo.

-Vaya…- Dijo Taichi incorporándose de la cama – Realmente estoy demasiado aburrido, no cabe duda que estas serán unas largas vacaciones.

-Es natural que te aburras si no haces mas que estar ahí acostado en la cama Tai – Contesto Izzy mientras tecleaba en su computadora sin ni siquiera mirar a su interlocutor.

Taichi suspiro realmente estaba aburrido y eso que apenas sus vacaciones empezaban, no quería imaginarse que era lo que le esperaba.

-Sabes eh estado pensado… -Comenzó tratando de captar la atención de su interlocutor.

-En?... – Pregunto el otro sin prestarle aun mucha atención.

-No se… es solo que…

-Es solo que?... que es lo que ocurre Tai?... – Pregunto Izzy finalmente dándose vuelta en la silla para ver a Tai quien por fin parecía haber captado la atención de su amigo.

-No lo se, realmente eh estado aburrido estos últimos días- Dijo Taichi mas Koushiro no se inmuto por su respuesta – Y eh pensado que quizás seria interesante ir a Digimundo no lo crees?

-Podemos ir al Digimundo si así lo deseas realmente no hay problema con eso Tai.

-Si… Si… lo se… – Corto Taichi realmente no sabia como explicar lo que deseaba.

Si bien el ir al digimundo ya no era absolutamente nada del otro mundo solo era cuestión de poner su digivice y abrir la puerta para entrar, había ciertos detalles en el hecho de ir que no era del agrado de todos, ya que el digimundo estaba limitado en algunas partes. A pesar de la "apertura" que existía, algunas partes aun eran consideradas como "sagradas" o mas bien prohibidas por razones desconocidas.

-A lo que yo me refería es ir a explorar Izzy, tu sabes hay partes del digimundo que aun no han sido exploradas, ya sabes esas puertas misteriosas….

-Entiendo lo que dices pero realmente es difícil acceder a esas áreas tu lo deberías saberlo bien Taichi- Contesto pensativo Izzy pensando ya en algún plan para escabullirse a esas áreas, realmente Tai había cumplido con su objetivo, había hecho que a Izzy le diera curiosidad investigar también esas áreas, era eso o tal vez el pelirrojo también tenia intenciones de explorar esas areas.

-Si, pero se que tu podrías hacerlo sin problema.

-Ciertamente su acceso es complicado, pero no imposible y si bien podría hacerlo no creo que sea del todo correcto Tai, y puede ser peligroso.

-Bah… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier peligro con tal de no estar aquí todo aburrido en estas vacaciones.

-Quizás podrías estudiar mas si es que tienes tanto tiempo libre –Regaño Koushiro conciente de que si bien Tai no era tan mal estudiante estaba lejos de ser un estudiante modelo.

-No me fue tan mal en esta ocasión, además no estoy dispuesto a ver un libro ahora que por fin hemos salido de vacaciones.

-Si tu lo dices… - Contesto Izzy, era tan típico de Tai actuar de esa forma despreocupada sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba del todo –pero… dime brujo pero creo que existe alguna otra razón por la que quieres "desaparecer" del mundo real- Dijo Izzy pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Tai quien pareció incomodarse por el comentario – Por cierto Sora llamo antes de que llegaras, dijo que desapareciste antes de que se acabaran las clases y que…

-Rayos porque no me dijiste eso antes?- Pregunto Taichi interrumpiendo a su amigo, se le podía ver claramente molesto y preocupado?.

-Eh… - Contesto Koushiro tragando saliva, realmente había olvidado por completo la llamada – Lo olvide y como habías dicho que si preguntaba le dijera que no te había visto, pues…

-Ya veo – Suspiro Tai recobrando la calma, realmente no estaba molesto, solo nervioso – Perdón es solo que no quiero verla, no por ahora.

-Así que… esa es la verdadera razón por la que quieres ir al Digimundo eh? – Pregunto Izzy pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta por lo que continuo – Que le hiciste esta vez Tai, para que quieras "huir" al Digimundo debió ser una cosa muy mala.

-Hey… yo no le hice nada – Contesto firmemente – Al menos no esta vez – completo en voz baja.

Izzy no dijo nada mas, sabia que algo había pasado entre esos dos y evidentemente tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que paso, sin embargo la actitud de Tai le decía que no debía preguntar mas por el momento si es que apreciaba su vida, después de todo Tai era su amigo pero en asuntos sobre Sora guardaba un absoluto hermetismo que incluso podía ser mas cerrado que el mismo.

-Bien el viaje podría ser pasado mañana si no tienes inconveniente – Dijo Izzy cambiando del tema, la conversación de había vuelto algo tensa entre los dos.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Solo iremos nosotros?

-Eh… si… bueno pensaba en decirle a Yamato- Dijo Taichi, después de todo el y Tai eran grandes amigos pensó Izzy- Después de todo necesitamos a alguien que cocine no? – Bien tal vez después de todo no eran tan grandes amigos como Izzy pensaba.

--------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad en una de las canchas que tenían para el esparcimiento de niños jóvenes y adultos dos jóvenes se encontraban enfrascados en una "gran batalla" sobre el cemento de una cancha de basketball era un 1 vs 1 un mano a mano de poder a poder de un lado Davis y de otro Tk.

El duelo parecía desigual debido a la notoria habilidad del segundo, pero sin embargo el primero no se quedaba nada atrás tenia una condición física inmejorable que lo hacían bastante competitivo hasta en un deporte que no manejaba a la perfección.

-Solo una mas Davis, solo una mas y el partido es mió – Dijo Tk con el balón en su poder.

-No vas a pasar Tk, no te dejare- Contesto el otro

Afuera de la cancha otros dos los observaban atentamente sentados en una de las bancas notablemente cansados.

-No entiendo como es posible que tengan tanta energía para seguir jugando después de tanto tiempo – Comento el mas pequeño.

-No lo se, pero supongo que hay algo que los mueve- Comento el otro pensativo.

-A que te refieres Ken?-

-Hikari.

-Ah… - Respondió el joven Cody – Entiendo.

Tanto Ken como Iory se encontraban visiblemente cansados por eso motivo descansaban en la banca, había comenzado con un partido de 2 vs 2 Ken/Davis vs Tk/Cody sin embargo después de un rato tanto Cody como Ken habían decidido abandonar el partido muertos de cansancios lo que solo dejaba a los dos que aun se mantenían en la cancha.

-Crees que algún día dejen de "pelear" por ella? – Preguntó Cody realmente le parecía algo tonto pelear así por una chica, probablemente era bastante maduro, o probablemente solo era demasiado joven.

-No se si algún día "La guerra por Kari" termine – Contesto Ken con cierta ironía – Pero esta batalla se va a acabar pronto.

El tiro que entro limpio en la canasta por parte de Tk y el grito de No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le dieron la razón a Ken.

-Rayos perdí no puede ser… - Dijo visiblemente frustrado Davis tendido en el suelo.

-Eso realmente no importa Davis diste un gran partido- Dijo Tk tendiéndole la mano a su amigo que naturalmente tomo algo frustrado- Ya saben lo que dicen ganar no es lo mas importante si no competir

-Si bueno, como sea yo prefiero ganar – Contesto Davis, Tk solo sonrió era la respuesta esperada por parte de Davis.

-Bien si ya terminaron creo que podríamos ir a tomar algo- Comento Iori desde la banca.

-Si estoy muerto de cansancio- Comento Davis mientras corría hacia la banca.

-"Si eso es estar muerto de cansancio como será cuando esta lleno de energía" – Pensó Tk al ver aun la vitalidad de Davis - Yo también estoy muerto de cansancio - Comento acercándose a los otros

-Me parece increíble que por fin haya terminado la escuela este año me pareció eterno.

-No seas exagerado Davis.

-Cody tiene razón Davis lo dices como si la escuela fuera alguna clase de prisión.

-Pues tiene una reja en la entrada y sus paredes son bastante altas, realmente falta poco para que se convierta en una verdadera prisión – Los 3 analizaron lo dicho por Davis realmente no estaba tan fuera de la realidad como parecía.

-Bien supongo que si parece una prisión comento Tk.

-Olvidemos esas cosas tristes, que faltan aun dos meses para regresar.

-En eso tienes razón Davis, tenemos una largas y necesarias vacaciones – Comento Ken, haciendo que los otros 3 se le quedaran viendo realmente ese comentario no era tan propio de el a menos claro que este ultimo tuviera alguna otra intención.

-Bien y que harán en estas vacaciones- Pregunto Cody tratando de desviar la atención de Ken que se había quedado callado.

-Pues yo tenía la intención de ir a Paris con mi madre.

-Y ya no iras?- Pregunto Davis.

-No, cambie de opinión me quedare con mi papa y Yamato en esta ocasión.

-Cambias un viaje a Paris para quedarte aquí con tu papa y tu hermano???- Pregunto incrédulo Davis.

-Si bueno, Paris no es tan divertido y me gustaría pasar un tiempo aquí con mi papa y mi hermano – Comento Tk encogiéndose en hombros; fue entonces hasta que Davis relaciono el hecho de que Tk podía pasar poco tiempo con su padre al estar divorciado de su madre, por lo que era hasta cierto punto natural que prefiriera quedarse con ellos a viajar a Paris –Por cierto Davis.

-Si?.

-Recuerda que los perdedores pagan las bebidas – Dijo Takeru corriendo hacia la tienda…

-Que????

-Esos dos nunca van a cambiar no es así?- Pregunto Cody al ver como Davis corría tras Tk.

-Supongo que no- Contesto Ken.

-Y tu que harás estas vacaciones Ken?-

-Yo… Aun no estoy de todo seguro Cody es probable que me quede en mi casa para arreglar unos "asuntos".

-Entiendo… - Cody había captado el mensaje Ken realmente no quería hablar al respecto – De cualquier forma yo estaré en mi casa por un tiempo practicando en el dojo, por si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla.

-Gracias… lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hey ustedes dos no se queden ahí parados… -Grito Davis a lo lejos.

------------------

Sin embargo realmente no todo en la vida es diversión y por su puesto no todo mundo se divierte igual y lo que es mas mientras algunos descansan otros tienen que trabajar, y aunque las clases habían terminado para la mayoría de los elegidos había algunos que aun no estaban completamente libres de la escuela.

-De acuerdo Mimi, si en esta función (y) x2 – 4; la primera derivada es (y)' 2x; entonces la segunda derivada es igual ah?- Pregunto el mismísimo Joe Kido.

-Ahí Joe, la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas remota idea – Contesto Mimi suspirando desesperada después de pensar la respuesta y realmente no encontrarla.

-Pero si hace rato vimos un ejemplo muy parecido… - Replico Joe algo desesperado.

Después de a aventura de las nuevos Digieligidos y debido a la muy poca participación que tubo Mimi Tachikawa en ese entonces, ella se encontraba frustrada, se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera del grupo y ella no quería sentirse así por lo que en uno de sus arranques de "locura", como aquel de pintarse el cabello de color rosa, decidió regresar a vivir a Japón aburrida de la vida frívola y acelerada de los Estados Unidos, causando la felicidad de todos los elegidos por la noticia después de todo los 12 volvían a estar juntos, si bien ya no tan juntos como en el digimundo ya no los separaba miles de Kilómetros de distancia.

-Veamos otra vez este ejemplo Mimi – Suspiro Joe tratando e explicar de nuevo el ejemplo anterior a Mimi.

Desgraciadamente el actuar de una manera tan impulsiva tiene consecuencias definitivamente y la consecuencia para Mimi habían sido problemas en la escuela por lo que lo mas probable es que tuviera que hacer un curso de verano para poder ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, claro que podría evitarlo si aprobaba el examen extraordinario del próximo lunes, así que se había puesto en manos de Joe Kido para tratar de aprobarlo.

-No es justo superior Joe, realmente no es justo – Suspiro resignada.

-Mimi…

-Realmente no quiero ir a ese curso mientras todos ustedes se divierten, no quiero ser la única chica de todo Japón que va a la escuela en verano.

-Eh… Mimi creo que exageras no creo que seas la única chica en todo Japón que iría a la escuela en verano.

-Ese no es el punto Superior Joe- Recrimino, sin embargo Joe no replico nada –El punto es… que no quiero ir a ese curso.

-Haré lo que pueda para evitar eso Mimi.

-Muchas gracias superior Joe no cabe duda de que elegí a la mejor persona para ayudarme a estudiar estas tontas matemáticas Contesto Mimi haciendo sonrojar a su interlocutor, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de comentarios y menos de Mimi.

-No hay problema Mimi, solo que realmente no creo que sea el indicado para ayudarte en matemáticas relámete- Suspiro resignado – Es algo que no se me da del todo.

Joe quería ser doctor, por eso estudiaba para ser doctor y hay algo en el mundo escolar que es muy cierto, las personas que estudian medicina definitivamente no son buenos para las matemáticas, si bien Joe era un alumno ejemplar y estudioso que sabia mucho de matemáticas sin llegar a ser su especialidad es algo difícil explicar algo que no dominas tan bien.

-Tal vez Sora, o Yamato, incluso Taichi podrían explicarte mejor este tipo de problemas Mimi- Dijo Joe haciendo suspirar a la chica.

-Pues… -Suspiro ahora ella, la verdad es que ella estaba conciente de que Joe no era el mas indicado para explicarle esos problemas tan extraños –Eh tratado de localizar a Sora todo el día para pedirle ayuda y no eh podido, no se que le pasa a esa mujer- Dijo Mimi recordando que antes habia hecho alrededor de 5 llamadas a la casa de Sora y las 5 veces le había contestado su madre diciéndole que no estaba – Yamato tiene su teléfono celular apagado como siempre, realmente no se para que lo quiere si no lo va a usar y… de que me explique Tai a que me expliques tu, prefiero que seas tu, creo que Tai y yo estamos iguales – Dijo con resignación Mimi.

-Bueno Tai si paso la materia sin problemas- Comento Distraídamente Joe.

-Sabes eso no ayuda mucho superior Joe- Dijo indignada no estaba de humor para ese tipo de comentarios.

-Eh… lo siento…

-Es solo que Tai estudia con Izzy, supongo que algo se el le ayuda para que pase, después de todo el es muy inteligente.

-Eso es cierto Mimi, tal vez seria bueno que le pidieras ayuda a Izzy, a el se le da mucho mejor esto de las matemáticas que a mi.

-Eh… bueno… yo… - tartamudeo Mimi, realmente no era que no hubiera pasado por su cabeza el pedirle ayuda a Izzy, sin embargo no se sentía en confianza de hacerlo.

-Que sucede Mimi?

-No se, me da algo de vergüenza pedirle ayuda –"Y esta el hecho de que aunque somos de la misma edad va en un grado mayor que yo", pensó Mimi- , además no creo que tenga tiempo… - Dijo a manera de pretexto – y el siempre terminaba ignorándome en el Digimundo.

-Mimi han pasado 6 años de eso, eh Izzy ah cambiado mucho desde ese entonces y yo creo que si se lo pidieras estaría gustoso en ayudarte.

-Superior Joe, olvide eso por favor, le pediré ayuda solo si realmente la necesito – Dijo Mimi – "Y realmente espero no tener que necesitarla" –Pensó.

-De acuerdo Mimi- Contestó Joe- Entonces la segunda derivada de la función (y) x2 – 4 es?…

-Realmente creo que si voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a Izzy – Contesto Mimi suspirando.

------------------

Ya por la noche en la ciudad un joven se encontraba sentado en el tren subterráneo viajaba en silencio tranquilamente escuchando música, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con su guitarra a un lado, después de todo a altas horas de la noche ya muy poco gente usaba el servicio por lo que podía darse el lujo de acomodar sus cosas en el asiento de a lado para que no se maltrataran y para evitar uno que otro fan que pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Ya era muy tarde alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, el ensayo se había alargado mas de la cuenta, sin embargo el no podía culpar a nadie, después de todo el que había dicho que se alargara mas era el mismo, adoraba la música y de alguna forma la necesitaba…

Por esa misma razón estaba tan concentrado escuchando su música que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó enfrente a él, vestía una gabardina y un sombrero junto con unos lentes que no dejaban ver su cara completamente, sin embargo Yamato ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Este es el ultimo viaje del tren verdad?- Pregunto el sujeto a Yamato.

-Hmm?- Pregunto el aludido quitándose los audífonos, realmente no había escuchado la pregunta sin embargo le había parecido escuchar un ruido.

-Olvídalo creo que esta es mi bajada-. Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Yamato lo ignoro y se coloco de nuevo los audífonos después de todo parecía que solo era un tipo raro de esos que en ocasiones salen de noche.

-Nos veremos Yamato Ishida- Dijo el sujeto, por suerte Matt no se había colocado los audífonos totalmente por lo que pudo escuchar su nombre claramente.

-Me conoces? – Pregunto extrañado.

El sujeto ignoro la pregunta y siguió su camino hacia la salida mientras una voz avisaba que seria el último viaje por hoy del tren. Yamato se sintió extraño y por un impulso siguió al sujeto movido por la curiosidad, después de todo porque el sujeto sabría su nombre?

-Espera- Dijo bajando del tren también.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un ciclo y este siempre tiene un inicio y un fin, su tiempo se ah terminado, aquellos que claman por venganza por fin serán escuchados y en el horror de la oscuridad ellos serán recompensados – Dijo el sujeto.

-Pero que?…- Se pregunto Yamato al escuchar las palabras del sujeto que se alejaba de el, tardo un poco en asimilar lo que escucho, sin embargo tras un momento de duda corrió tras el – Pero que rayos donde se metió ese sujeto? – Se pregunto al no ver mas a la persona con quien había hablado, sin embargo el único sonido que pudo escuchar fue el del tren abandonando la estación –Vaya si que este no es mi día – dijo suspirando – Creo que tendré que caminar a casa- Suspiro resignado aun faltaba un largo tramo para llegar a su casa – Este será un largo viaje.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor.**

_Bueno se que nadie lee las notas del autor ni siquiera yo lo hago realmente pero por alguna razón se ponen así que, solo diré que espero que les haya gustado a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y comentar que eventualmente aparecerán los demás elegidos, o mas bien elegidas ya que fue las que brillaron por su ausencia en esta ocasión y la trama poco a poco se ira descubriendo. Gracias por leer…_

_**Ryuuk**_


End file.
